The blood of a Martyr
by StoppingTheMotorOfTheWorld
Summary: Relena's been murdered. This is probably going to be a one shot... not sure. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. I'm actually not sure who does but I'm sure some obscure Japanese firm (that's probably very rich) does. ^_^;

Notes: Sorry to all those Gundam wing fans… I'm not that knowledgeable in the Gundam universe. I'm only doing this because: a) it looks interesting and b) my friend doesn't understand a word I'm saying in my Halo fic. ^_^ (That means u DoD! Look at all the trouble I go through just so someone can review my stuff… ^_^)

This might be disgusting, disturbing and somewhat emotionally traumatizing to some of you. Since I have no idea where this is going… be advised that the rating may change. I.E.: go up. (It would be hypocritical of me to put it over eighteen since I'm only 14… I wonder what the legal implications of that is? Hmmmm.)

Edit: Someone (DoD *sigh*) e-mailed me and informed me I had one itty-bitty grammar error. I decided to redo some of the stuff. (Descriptions mainly) So here is the revised chapter of the rough copy of Blood of A Martyr's prologue.

Grrrr… I've actually read into Gundam Wing a little and in all appearance I've made Wufei grossly OOC. -_-; Hmmm, I don't know if he was better before or now. Grrrr…

Whoah! Relena has another last name?! Oh for crying out loud now I'm reaaalllllllllyyyyyyyy confused… 

VVVVVVVVVV

Prologue

_"This is CBS News and we bring you live, the story that has shocked the Nation: Relena Peacecraft, our best hope at peace has been presumed dead after her helicopter had suffered a fatal malfunction and crashed into the Pacific Ocean…"_

_"Compatriots this is a wonderful day! EARTH organization has discovered that Relena Peacecraft, aka, the traitor has been found dead. That's right dead! We bring you this wonderful news…"_

_"This is Trot Network and we interrupt the program with a special news update: Relena Peacecraft has been reported dead after her helicopter crashed into the Pacific Ocean, details are not clear but some suspect sabotage or outright…"_

_"This is Tony Clark and I am here live at the scene of what may be the rescue of the century… underwater divers are looking for the body of Relena Peacecraft the most notorious peace advocate of the…"_

_"This is Anchorwoman Judy Hopkins and I…"_

VVVVVVVVVV

"Shut off the radio Duo." The radio in question was an old model. Made of wood, but modernized every now and again so that it's capabilities were always up to date. It looked and smelled like an antique but was quite capable of picking up interstellar communication.

"But, dude, we need every lead we can get-"

"Quatre's doing that job right now. Shut it off."

"All right 01. All right. Sheesh!" The brown-haired young man rolled his eyes. Eyes that sparkled… with grief. His hair was done in a warrior's braid; some might have termed him 'thief' or rat once. But now he was predominantly known as 'the god of death.' He liked the nickname. He loovveed his Gundam. Duo Maxwell was one of the most notorious Preventers in the galaxy. He was quite confident that his name was number one on the hitman's list of Oz. Heero, the unfeeling one was of course, number 2. Oz just hadn't got around to putting him there of course. Or maybe it was the 'jammers,' he should have probably given the enemy a sporting chance. He grinned as he thought about all those Leos. ~Nah~

His thoughts turned sombre once again. Relena… was dead. No, that wasn't right. He squeezed his eyes and turned around. She was like an older sister. Or younger, it depended who was doing the bodyguard work for her at the moment. She was so vibrant, so beautiful, so full of life… She had chosen the right avenue… she couldn't be dead. ~Duo, stop~ he thought to himself sternly. ~You're the only one who can raise moral nowadays… don't give up hope~ He tried to buoy his own spirits with some positive thoughts. It didn't work. He sat down heavily on the oaken chair and reached for the radio again. Maybe… just maybe…

Heero glared at him again.

"Duo, you know she wasn't on that helicopter…" 01 left his sentence hanging.

"Yeah, man I know… but there's a chance that someone's broadcasting ransom demands or something…"

"We'll know." He stated this with his usual manner of confidence. Like when he went out to kill the enemy. He was the best after all… wasn't he? He looked at Heero again. Closely. 

Heero looked tired.

~Awww nuts~ 

"Heero… go to bed."

"I was in charge. I must… make amends." The boy winced as he spoke the last sentence, as if betraying a piece of himself. Duo was sure he was cutting himself inside. He also knew if that Heero was not at one hundred percent capacity he would not be able to pilot his Gundam properly. He shuddered as he thought what an amok Gundam pilot equipped with a buster rifle was capable of. Gundam pilots needed their entire mental facilities, not just their physical ones.

"Heero." The black-haired boy turned. "Go. To. Bed."

"Don't try my patience Duo. Not now. Not with Relena missing…" Heero swayed as he spoke the words. 

Heero, the boy who didn't blink when he reached his five thousandth kill and the rest the rest through a party worth at least five million credits. The boy who could plant to explosives big enough to level a city and only gave himself thirty seconds when he could afford a whole minute and whose excuse was: "There may have been unexpected variables. The least risks we run in compromising a mission, the better." The boy who was capable of all that and so much more was managing to do everything except cry. 

Duo shook his head. "Dude, I can _feel_ the grief rolling off of you. Let me give you some advice: take a nap. You're no use to us… or to Relena in this condition."

"Duly noted." 

Duo grinned as the boy trudged off to the dormitory.

He turned to Quatre. "Did you see that? I, the God of Death managed to get Heero Yuy to go to sleep… Quatre, what's the matter?" He looked at the blond haired boy in consternation, Quatre looked like he had seen a ghost. It gave him the goosebumps.

"…"

"Quatre, answer me for God's sake."

Quatre seemed frozen as he pointed at the screen.

The screen was indistinct, abnormally dark, as if someone had turned off all the lights and even the sun. Duo peered closer. Relena was there. She was naked, and quite, quite dead. Her blood was everywhere. It seemed to be the work of an inept child, who used the color red too liberally. It stained the ground she lay on, seeping into the pores of the rocky ground she lay on turning grey-brown hues to dark crimson. No vegetation was visible… there _would_ be flowers the following spring, blood had been spilt, fed to the mother earth. Her eyes were closed, her full pouting lips slightly opened, giving the impression she was deeply sleeping. She looked so innocent… almost as if she were still alive. It would have helped if her stomach were not cut from her sternum down to her left thigh and spilling intestines. The words 'guilty' were smeared in blood against a cave wall. the wall in the background pointing to a picture of… Heero? 

The words were spelled in blood.

Relena's blood.

Trowa appeared in the doorway, as if by magic.

"What's wrong? This silence is…" He stopped in his tracks as the two others wordlessly pointed at the screen.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" His cry was explosive and involuntary, a repressed emotion that forced it's way through any mental barriers put in place by rigorous training.

His cry brought the other two gundam pilots to the room. 

First Wufei… then finally Heero.

Wufei approached the screen… almost unbelieving the scene that stood before them. It was impossible… it was… "NO!" He bellowed. A contemptuous wave of his arm encompassed the rest of the G- pilots. "Weakness…" he paused shuddering… and managed to continue,  "_cannot_ be tolerated." He ran out the door of their HQ and slammed the door behind him. Half a minute later, the Shenlong gundam rose from their hangar. The boy in the cockpit banged his head against the controls. Relena…

Heero looked stricken for exactly five seconds. Paralyzed for another two. Then he rushed out of their makeshift base into the freezing cold of winter. Their HQ (Head Quarters) at the moment was actually located in the Arctic, a glorified igloo. Relena had come exactly three days ago to attend a meeting of primordial importance. She had disappeared yesterday. The Gundam pilots had all arrived three hours ago. Except for Heero who was supposed to be playing bodyguard again. He had failed his duty. He had failed his love.

Outside, a phenomenon known as Aurora Borealis was occurring. To some it might have been a portent of evil, to others a beautiful miracle. Heero simply saw Relena's face in the waves of solar radiation and gaseous particles. Then he saw her eviscerated body, again and again and again. He had failed his duty.

"RELENA!"

VVVVVVVV

Ah ha ha ha? No, this is not a funny fic, or a romance fic (srry) it's probably mystery and or horror. Don't know much but I'm learning. I'm not sure what to say… other than that. According to my bro (not me) Gundam Wing is the worst Gundam series ever. I think he is slightly mistaken. But I'm in no position to judge. Tell me if I'm getting anyone OOC (out of character) since I've seen exactly one episode of this thing (the last one -_-;) I don't know too much. I've tried to do them justice but… I don't know.

Review or not- (pointers would be nice) it's all up to you. I'm not sure if I'm continuing this fic. I'm just flexing my writing muscles a bit. (I know it's short but I have to study Spanish in like… now. Oh well. ^_^)


End file.
